Nueva Vida
by Alyssa Black
Summary: -¿Edward? ¿Me puedes explicar que haces a estas horas de pie en la puerta de Bella, sólo y con la misma cara que pusiste cuando llegaste de cazar hace muchos años atrás y encontraste tus cosas en la cochera y yo me quede con tu cuarto?- BxE Lemmon AU V/H


_**Disclaimer: **Twilight series no me pertenece, no tengo paciencia como para escribir y finalizar toda una saga, y mi imaginación tiende a irse por el lado pervertido, masoquista y oscuro… definitivamente no Twilight, además que en el casting hubiera secuestrado a Robert y a Kristen para jugar a la casita feliz. El único personaje que me pertenece es Lizzy y los desvaríos que no pertenecen a la saga._

_Lemmon, Parejas Canon. Es un Edward/Bella no planeo emparejarlos con nadie más._

_. Vampiros, Humanos, cambia formas y algo más.  
_

_Let's Play_! 

**

* * *

**

**I. La extraña**

EPOV

Charlie estaba en la estación de policía en un turno nocturno, tenia un buen libro en mis manos y hace cinco minutos Bella repitió en sueños que me ama, la vida no se puede poner mucho mejor para una criatura como yo.

Sí es triste ver lo bajas que son mis expectativas, pero luego de masacrar gente, por muy criminales que fueran creo que no merezco optar a más. Además aun no me explico como un ángel como mi Bella pudo fijarse en mi, tal vez ella tenga razón y su cerebro si funciona en una frecuencia diferente, cualquier humano normal ya habría salido corriendo después de que su cuñado intentase drenarla el día de su cumpleaños. Supongo que estoy agradecido de esa anormalidad.

Acerco mi cuerpo a ella y rozo suavemente mis labios con su coronilla, aspirando su dulce aroma y apreciando el ardor en mi garganta, que significa que esta viva y que estamos juntos. Tomo su mano izquierda y beso el anillo que una vez perteneció a mi madre y ahora le pertenece al amor de mi vida, mi única conexión con la humanidad.

Un estruendo como un estallido interrumpe mi momento de paz, dios sea lo que sea es mas ruidoso que ese detestable camión de Bella, en menos de un segundo estoy al lado de la ventana y veo una figura femenina montada en una monstruosa moto que deja una estela de humo tras de si, la mujer se baja de la moto con una caja de pizza en las manos y se dirige a la puerta. Puedo apreciar su intenso y largo cabello rojo que destaca entre su vestimenta negra e inmediatamente me recuerda a Victoria, pero yo mismo le arranque la cabeza y la queme, así que descarto ese pensamiento, además… Qué en el nombre del cielo haría Victoria llegando en una desvalijada moto con una caja de pizza a la casa de los Swan a las ¿¡Tres de la mañana?

El timbre no tardo en sonar repetidamente, mire inmediatamente a Bella quien dormía como si nada pasase y me debatí por medio segundo sobre si despertarla o ir yo mismo, ella ha dormido muy mal últimamente por culpa de las pesadillas y quien sabe quién es esa mujer, así que preferí arriesgarme a ser descubierto y dejar a mi ángel dormir.

Baje las escaleras a velocidad vampirica y miré por el ojo mágico, la mujer le daba la espalda a la puerta y su rostro se dirigía al cielo. Abrí con precaución.

-Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudarte a las 3 de la madrugada?- Dije intentando bajar la hostilidad que crecía en mi hacia esta extraña que perturba el sueño de mi amada a estas horas.

Ella se dio vuelta y me miro de pies a cabeza analizándome, no me miró como usualmente lo hacen las mujeres humanas, había curiosidad, pero no me miraba como si quisiera comerme. Luego sonrió como si recordase una broma privada. Bajó sus anteojos oscuros por su nariz y me miro directamente con unos asombrosos ojos azules. Me pregunto como manejo por aquí de noche con anteojos oscuros, claramente no era un vampiro, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo tranquilamente con claridad.

-Hola, Buenas noches, estoy buscando a Edward Cullen ¿eres tú?- su voz era melódica y contenida, como si ocultase algo. Intenté escuchar algo mas pero solo escuchaba su respiración y sus latidos, todo lo demás estaba silencioso, eso me descolocó, la única persona que es así de silenciosa para mi es Bella. Un momento… Ella me buscaba a mí, en la casa de Bella a las tres de la madrugada. Esto no puede ser bueno, espero que no sea otra broma de Emmett, aunque esta chica no tiene aspecto de stripper, no huele a alcohol y a sexo y se ve bastante desaliñada, definitivamente no se ve como una broma de Emmett pero es mejor no confiarse, solo a el se le ocurriría mandarme una desnudista a la casa de mi novia. La extraña se cubrió la boca y comenzó a toser algo que me sonó bastante como una risa.

Fruncí el seño, inseguro de que contestar, esto de estar a ciegas no me agrada para nada. Ella se acomodo los anteojos en su lugar y se aclaro la garganta, cambio su peso de un pie a otro y agarro más firmemente la caja de pizza que estaba por caérsele. Bueno definitivamente no se veía peligrosa, después de todo soy un vampiro, un inmortal no hay mucho que ella pueda hacer para dañarme y puedo proteger a Bella perfectamente, lo mejor es terminar con este asunto.

-Si, yo soy Edward Cullen- conteste seriamente poniendo mí mejor cara amedrentadora- Y te agradecería que si te envió el retardado de mi hermano no pierdas más tiempo y vayas a casa, estas no son horas de molestar- siseé de manera amenazante. Luego arreglaría cuentas con Alice por no advertirme de esto.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de la extraña-posible desnudista, miro al cielo y sacudió la cabeza negando luego soltó un suave -_"¿por que a mi?"_ - junto con un suspiro.

-OK, sabía que eres Edward Cullen, pero tenía que preguntar como parte del protocolo, tu hermano no me envío, nadie de tu familia sabe que estoy aquí y no intentes asustarme… eso no ocurrirá. Ahora… ¿Me dejas pasar? Está jodidamente helado aquí afuera y realmente detesto el frío y mi pizza ya esta fría- soltó todo eso sin respirar y sin dejar de sonreír como una maníaca, claramente no la asuste.

Realmente me dejo anonadado, no sabia como reaccionar ni que pensar, después de todo era una humana, ¿como tenía esa habilidad de ser indiferente a mis subterfugios?

Levanto una mano cubierta por un desgastado guante de cuero, me dio dos golpecitos en la mejilla y paso al interior de la casa.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Una melodía completamente femenina e irritante inundo la noche.

-¿Edward? ¿Me puedes explicar que haces a estas horas de pie en la puerta de Bella, sólo y con la misma cara que pusiste cuando llegaste de cazar hace muchos años atrás y encontraste tus cosas en la cochera y yo me quede con tu cuarto?- La voz de Alice, dejando aparte su discurso irritante, realmente parecía preocupada. Seguí a la extraña frunciendo el entrecejo, se interno en la cocina y puso la dichosa Pizza en el microondas.

-Alice, no estoy solo, ¿acaso no la viste?- estaba shockeado.

-¿Ver a quien? ¿Estabas con Bella, esta ella bien? ¡¿Diablos por que no vi nada? ¿Hay algún hombre lobo contigo acaso?- ¿Hombre Lobo? Olisqué el aire con cuidado, aparte del aroma de Bella que predomina en la casa solo capte una ligera esencia floral, nada de perros.

Interrumpí a Alice que se ponía más histérica por segundo.

-No Alice, no era Bella, ella esta arriba durmiendo y no hay ningún hombre lobo. Me refiero a la pelirroja que llego en una motocicleta- dije irritado, presione el puente de mi nariz entre mi pulgar e índice mientras comenzaba a pasearme inquieto por el salón, no creyéndome lo surrealista de la situación.

-¿Victoria? No, no es esa perra- se respondió sola. Bien, no soy el único que quedó traumatizado con las pelirrojas -Edward, por mas que me concentro no logro ver a nadie contigo, ¿dónde dices que esta? Puedo ver a Bella durmiendo en su cama y a ti paseándote en el piso de abajo a oscuras pero no veo a nadie más, puedo verte lo que confirma que no hay ningún hombre lobo, pero no veo ningún cambio, no vi a nadie llegar.-

-Alice, ella esta en la cocina calentándose una estúpida pizza y por alguna razón no siente temor de mí, parece conocerme y me tiene completamente shockeado- solté aun más irritado ¿que demonios estaba ocurriendo?

-¿Y que está pensando?- Mierda… Doble mierda, buena pregunta duende. - ¿Edward estas bien?-

-No lo sé- solté entre dientes -al parecer Bella no es la única excepción a la regla-

-OH- fue todo lo que soltó, si de hecho ¡OH! - ¿Quieres que vayamos para allá? Por el momento no veo ningún peligro, pero nuevamente, no puedo verla, no se desvanece ¡es como si no existiera en absoluto!- la extraña chica salio de la cocina masticando un pedazo de pizza.

-Ella tiene razón en realidad, para ustedes yo no existo Edward, solo tú puedes verme, por que digamos que eres algo así como mi misión, ¿buenas noticias he?- dijo en un tono sarcástico. Hizo una mueca- estamos atascados juntos hasta que termine con lo que me han enviado a hacer, ¡yuhu, realmente me saque la lotería!- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Te espero en la cocina, no le digas nada a tu hermana, eso pondría todo aun más lento y realmente quiero largarme de aquí- se dio la media vuelta y se fue a la cocina. Creo que mi mandíbula inferior choco con el piso en ese momento, pase una mano por mi cara exasperado. Soy un hombre, soy un vampiro, puedo con esto.

-Alice, escucha, creo que puedo manejar esto sólo por el momento, cualquier cosa que necesite te llamaré-

-Pero…- titubeo.

- No Alice, de verdad esta bien, escucha, si ves algún peligro sobre Bella llámame de inmediato, por favor no digas nada a nadie por el momento- corte la comunicación y me dirigí a la cocina a enfrentar mi destino. 

* * *

**N/A: No debería subir nada pero la historia lleva desde Halloween en mi mente y no se quiere ir, Además de que he estado teniendo sueños raros y uno de mis mejores amigos me prohibió acercarme a Fanfiction si es para publicar algo de Twilight ( y sigo con prohibición de cualquier cosa sobre HP hasta que no termine algo que en lo que he trabajado por mucho tiempo, aunque eso no me impidió ver la película).**

**En fin espero Reviews para saber que opinan.**

**Saludos y Galletitas!**


End file.
